


Drowning

by BloodySpade0000



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Action, Alot of another shit, Angst, Assassination, F/M, Family Secrets, Father and son bonding, Goes through alot of shit, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Love, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Nightmares, OC, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Poor Gakuhou, Psychological Torture, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, The OOCness, dark shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000
Summary: He was playing a deadly game.And....For the first time, he was losing.He was slowly slipping away.Drowning in his own despair.Death suddenly sounded pleasing.~~~~~~~~~~When Karasuma decided to go on a midnight stroll, he did not anticipate finding Gakuhou Asano trying to take his own life. Nor did he expect to stop him, and neither did he except that he'd fall in love.





	Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like yo this story is under editing rn. Lol. I hate editing but who else is gonna do it. Agh, well whatever.

 

At midnight when the moon was full at its highest peek surrounded by stars. Karasuma was walking outside because he couldn’t sleep, not when his mind wouldn’t let him. He stopped walking and noticed he wasn’t alone on the bridge. Gakuhou was there too but standing on the railing with a hand gripping onto the bar beside him as he glanced at the water below.

Karasuma approached him. He didn’t understand why he was just lured in like a moth to light or in his case the darkness that swallowed Gakuhou. Karasuma glanced at him and spoke. “Gakuhou...”

Gakuhou glanced back at him and plastered a smile on his face. “Karasuma, beautiful night isn’t it?” He asked.

Karasuma forced a smile. “It is,” He replied. “Are you going to jump?”

“Yes,”

“Don’t. You’ll be missed.”

Gakuhou frowned and went back to glancing at the water. “That’s a lie...and we both know it. I won’t be missed.” Because everyone who did was either dead or had abandoned him once they realized he was nothing but a cold, heartless monster.

“What about your son?”

Gakuhou flinched. “He’s better off without me,” Because no matter how anybody saw it Gakuhou was a terrible father who verbally abused his son and treated him like trash. But, despite all that Gakushuu still needed him...financially at least until he could financially support himself.

Karasuma frowned. Talking wasn’t working, but he wasn’t going to give up and live with the guilt of letting Gakuhou jump and plunge to his death not when he could stop him. He grabbed Gakuhou and pulled him off the rail.

Karasuma only let go of him when he was sure Gakuhou wouldn’t try to jump again. Gakuhou sat down with his back against the bridge he tried to jump off of minutes ago. Karasuma sat down beside him. All he wanted to do at that very moment was to ask, but the words got stuck in his throat like a fly in a spider's web.

Gakuhou spoke cutting the silence that had fallen in between them. “Karasuma....don't tell anybody about this.” He glanced at him. “Especially Gakushuu.”

“I won’t...unless you do me a favour."

Gakuhou gazed up at the moon. This whole situation was nothing but ridicules. He was beginning to regret his decision of coming out here. “What is it?”

“Apologize to Gakushuu and try to be a better father.”

Gakuhou closed his eyes. “I’ll try...”


End file.
